


Half-truths

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you think.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-truths

The look that dawned upon Douglas was not one of defeat or resign. It was horror, pure and simple.

"Say that again," he asked slowly. He sounded awful. Even his hands shook.

Martin swallowed, unease pooling low in his stomach. Douglas could be playing a mind game with him like he always does, but not even he would react like this for a joke. Martin wasn't sure if he should continue. "I said," he began, trying to put some bravado into his voice. "I did lose my virginity."

Douglas shook his head. "No, that's not what I asked."

"I-I-I-"

"You said you didn't want to. Martin, tell me, was the act consensual?"

Suddenly Martin felt like he was six years old again, standing in front of his father, being scolded for something and not understanding why. He didn't dare ask because he knew it would only make his father angrier. He hated that feeling, standing there, knowing he did something wrong but nobody would explain it to him in plain english.

He tried changing the subject. "That's not the point, Douglas-"

Douglas slammed his fist down onto the table next to him, hitting it so hard it moved an inch to the right. "That IS the damn point!" He yelled. "Did you say 'no' or did you say 'yes'?"

Martin nearly flinched away. How can he be expected to answer such a question? There was no answer _to_ give, so how-?

"Martin-"

"I said nothing!" Martin finally snapped. "Of course I didn't say 'yes', but I also never said 'no'! I didn't fight, so on some level... I... I must've wanted it."

Douglas' face crumbled. With his voice stricken, he asked, "How can you say that?"

Martin was six years old again. Six years old and trying desperately to understand what happened. All he knew was he broke something and there was no way he could put it back together.


End file.
